Passes You By
by jellylychee
Summary: Will Ranma and Akane admit their feelings for each other before they realize that it's too late?
1. Realizations

Passes You By

Chapter 1: Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and all those stuff.",

Akane was watching as Ranma fights Ryoga. As usual Ryoga was beaten and just when Akane was going to help Ryoga stand up, Ranma grabbed her hand and started running.

"Ranma! I have to help Ryoga!" Akane screamed angrily.

"Help that pig another time, we have other problems you uncute tomboy!" Ranma replied and looked at the mob of people chasing them. The usual every morning.

"Ranma! Shampoo is mine! I'm going to kill you!"

"Airen! Shampo rescue you from annoying girl!"

"Ran-chan! I made pancakes for you!"

"Tendo Akane! I Kuno Tatewaki shall save you from that devil Ranma!"

"Ranma hohohohohoho!"

Ranma and Akane ran as fast as they can. They jumped over the fences, went through allies and jumped roof to roof before they lost them. Ranma and Akane were trying to catch their breath. A few seconds later Ranma spoke up.

"This is driving me crazy!" Ranma complained.

Akane was just standing there still trying to catch her breath.

"It's like this everyday!" Ranma continued, "Don't you ever get tired you sexless tomboy?"

"Baka!" Akane replied, "ever since you came here my life was ruined!"

_Ouch! _

Akane was about to say that she didn't mean it when...

"It's better for me to travel and train a lot than to live in your sick house anyway!" Ranma said angrily as he glared at Akane.

_Ouch!_

The two just glared at one another then simultaneously turned their backs and stomped away.

* * *

Ranma was walking around town with no exact location to go to. A frown on his face made people get out of his way. 

_That baka tomboy! She makes me so mad!_

**:beep: **"Hey! Look both ways before you cross!" yelled an angry driver.

_"My life was ruined...."_

_"Ever since you came here..."_

_Did I really ruin your life Akane? Come to think of it...I think I did!_

Memories of Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo came to his mind as they fight Akane. And the day when their parents announced their engagement.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" scolded Ranma as he picked up his papers that fell on the floor. But Ranma ignored him and kept on walking.

_Then there's only one option for me to do. I am going away from this town. I kinda loved this town. But for Akane...Masaka! What is this I'm feeling? What the heck am I thinking? It this what they call :gulp: love?_

* * *

Meanwhile inside an Ice Cream Parlor. 

"One order of ice cream please."

_What the heck is Ranma thinking? Screaming to me like that!? Demo..it's my fault...I shouldn't have yelled that to him. I didn't mean it._

"Another order please."

_He doesn't want to live with us? Ranma is that true? Come to think of it I think it is. _

Akane was looking back when he was always pounding Ranma with her mallet. Always fighting with Kuno and Ryoga. And the day that their parents told them about their engagement.

"Another order please."

_But that is not true Ranma. You never ruined my life. You...things were actually better when you and your father arrived at our home..._

"Another order please"

"Are you sure? This is your 4th order of ice cream?"

"Another order please!"

"Hay!"

_What am I going to do? I know this is not one of our ordinary fights. Ranma looked hurt when I told him about that. Ranma I hope you won't leave..._

"Aaaaaah! What am I thinking!?" Akane screamed and red with embarrassment. Everyone looked at her. She ran out of the Ice Cream Parlor and kept on running.

"Miss you forgot to pay your bill!"

Akane ignored him and kept on running. Akane stopped.

"What am I doing?" she said to herself, "Why am I running?"

"What am I running away from?" she continued.

"You are running away from your true feelings Akane."

"Huh?" Akane was surprised. She turned around and saw Yuka and Sayuri.

"C'mon Akane, you know you love Ranma and you just don't want to admit it." Sayuri said smiling.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Akane said looking innocent.

"We were at the Ice Cream Parlor too Akane." Yuka said, "And you owe us, we paid for your four orders of ice cream!"

"Gomenasai. I'll pay you next time." Akane apologized, "Anyway I do know that I have a problem but it's not with Ranma."

"Don't kid with us Akane." Sayuri snapped, "We know that it's about Ranma. We're your closest friends Akane, we know you."

"And." Yuka added, "We just want to give you some advice."

"Advice? Wait a second-"

"If you love someone say it, say it in front of him out loud before time passes you by."

Akane just stared at them. Not knowing what to say.

"Leave me alone! What do you know about me and my feelings!"

Akane turned her back from her friends and ran away.

"Akane-"

"Don't follow me!"

**:sigh: **"Why don't those two admit their feelings! As if the whole town doesn't know that they love each other!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1 

What will happen next? Will Ranma leave the Tendos? Will they admit their love to one another before it's too late? Oh and this is my first time writing a fan fic so please any reviews to help improve my work! Thanks!


	2. Delayed Confessions

Passes You By

Chapter 2: Confessions Delayed

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma. I write fan fics during my spare time and don't profit from it.",

* * *

It was dark when Ranma decided to go back to the Tendo residence.

"Good evening Ranma, you are just on time. Dinner is ready." Kasumi said while smiling pleasantly.

"Okay Kasumi." Ranma replied.

Ranma headed to the dining room. Ranma wanted to stay away from Akane for awhile but the only place available was beside her. _As usual. _He had no choice and sat beside her. Dinner time was unusual. It was quiet. No bickering of any kind. Genma and Soun looked worried because they know that there was something wrong between their children. Ranma and Akane to be specific. They ignored it and came to the conclusion that it was just one of their usual fights. But is it?

* * *

Ranma was at his usual spot every evening, on the rooftop. He was lying there and was looking at the stars.

_I feel so lonely. Those stars in the sky. Shimmering and glistening. So beautiful. I am glad that I have the stars to keep me company tonight._

_I am getting tired of what's happening to me right now. It's always the usual everyday. Damn curse. It's all because of this stupid curse. Maybe, I am destined to train all my life. _

_Some say that when a part of your life starts going okay, another falls spectacularly to pieces. I am a great martial artist, but I have this curse. Being a great martial artist is the only thing that happened to me that was good. The rest...:sigh:_

_It's decided. I am getting out of here. I started my life training, then I'll die training. And if that's what Akane wants. If that'll make her happy...She hates me...I am going to get out of here...To get out of her sight...so she will stop hating me..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Akane was lying on her bed unable to sleep.

_Darn Yuka and Sayuri. What do they know about my feelings? _

Akane sat up.

"Who am I kidding!? I love Ranma ever since...ever since the day I found out that he was a man." Akane said to herself.

"But Ranma doesn't love me. He hates me. He hates me more than my cooking!"

Akane started crying.

"You baka! I love you why can't you see that. You may not love me back. But at least we can stay friends. Tomorrow I will apologize. And who knows maybe one day I'll admit my feelings to you. One day..."

Then Akane froze and remembered what Yuka and Sayuri told her.

_"If you love someone. Say it, say it out loud before time passes you by..."_

"Nah...I'll take my chances and wait."

Akane wiped her tears away and lied down. She pulled her blanket, closed her eyes and said.

"So this is love. This is what it feels to be heartbroken. Stupid heart. Why can my heart be so stupid? Why him? Why Ranma? Why can't I follow my brain for once, why do I always listen to my heart?"

From a distance, Akane heard a voice...

"Because love is like an hourglass with the heart filling up as the brain empties. The heart wants what it wants there's no logic to those things..."

Akane sat up. She looked around her room and so no one.

"Must've been a dream."

Akane lied down and thought about the words in her dreams. Too tired, she drifted off to sleep.

Outside her room someone was complaining.

"Whew! I am glad she didn't hear me. I must charge her for that explanation of love but she'd kill me if she finds out that I eavesdropped. Now I am definite that Akane loves Ranma. I've heard it from her lips. Darn! I could've at least taken a voice recorder with me! Why is it that I am the only one in this house who has a brain? Those two are the only ones in the whole Nerima who doesn't know that they love one another."

It was Nabiki. She was about to get inside her room to create a plan on how to profit on what she heard, when she heard someone coming. She hid behind a small table in the hallway to see who it was. It was Ranma. He was carrying a paper with him. He stopped right outside of the guestroom where he and his father slept. Nabiki noticed that Ranma was wearing a backpack.

_Strange, why would Ranma carry a backpack in the middle of the night? Could it be-_

"Well, I guess that's it for me here. I'd surely miss this house and everyone in it. Even Akane...At least the Tendos have one less freeloader in their house when I am gone...

_Ranma, running away from our home...why?_

"Better read my goodbye letter before I leave it in our room. To everyone in the Tendo residence. After all the thinking I decided that I want to continue my life training to become the greatest martial artist in the whole world. Don't get me wrong, I have always loved living here ever since you all welcomed me and my father to your home. And as to the engagement, I think it is better if the engagement is off. Give us a chance to experience normal teenage life, by not forcing us to marry. By letting us decide our own future. I will miss everyone here. Don't worry, one of these days I'll try to visit this dojo again. I hope that I am still welcome. Bye...Well I don't think I can add more to that. Better leave the letter in here."

_Engagement off...Ranma taking off...Hold on a sec!_

Ranma went inside the guestroom and after a few seconds he came out. He headed toward the stairs to go down, but after a few steps he stopped.

_Stopping in front of Akane's room...hmm how interesting...how I wish I have a camera with me!_

Ranma stopped in front of Akane's door for a few minutes. He finally moved his hand and opened her room. He looked at Akane sleeping peacefully on her bed. He was just there peeking from the door. Not a step further.

"Goodnight, sleep well and when you dream, dream of me. For I know that every time I train, you are the only one I'll see forever. In my eyes, in my words, in everything I do even though I know that I can't own you..."

_What the heck is he talking about? What the heck are they talking about!? It's as if one of them is getting married to another person. It's as if one of them doesn't love the other and love someone else. It's as if one of them has made it clear that he/she doesn't love the other. Impossible, I lived with Ranma and Akane long enough to know that they do love one another. And like what I said, everyone in Nerima knows that they love one another. Those two are the only ones who don't pay enough attention to see that! They didn't even admit their feelings with one another. These two are hopeless!_

"And who knows, maybe if I gathered all my courage I'll come back and admit my feelings." Ranma continued.

Nabiki sighed. And an idea started to form in her mind.

_I don't like Ranma to go away. Knowing my little sister, she will blame herself if he ran away. It would take her years to get over it. Plus without Ranma, my profits will lessen. I think it's time for me to help those two out tonight. Hehe. I smell yen coming to my way._

Nabiki grinned at herself. Then slowly crept out of the hallway.

* * *

Ranma and Akane are both a bit OOC. But hey it's a romantic and a dramatic fan fic. Hehe. What will happen next? Here is a clue. Chapter 3: Nabiki is Dr. Love. Kind of weird, Nabiki giving advice about love. Why not Kasumi you ask? Well just wait for the next chapter and you will se why. =) It's all part of the story! Hope you're enjoying reading this.


End file.
